


I'm Falling and Blaming Myself

by awstensnewwave



Series: .Overloaded Minds. [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Autism, Other, Platonic Relationship, Sensory Overload, autistic!awsten, awsten fanfic, friendship yo, waterparks fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstensnewwave/pseuds/awstensnewwave
Summary: -Prequel to 'You've Got Me Sliding Down in the Greenroom Corner-**Warped Tour. Loud Noises. Extreme Temperatures. Uncertainty surrounding the day's routine. All of these things, to the normal human, wouldn't cause that much distress. Yet, for Awsten, it's hell - And Geoff can see it. It isn't until a simple, two-word sentence is spoken, that the reasoning behind that very hell he's experiencing starts to make sense.
Series: .Overloaded Minds. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But

**Author's Note:**

> tw for things surrounding sensory overload, meltdowns, and bullying. there is also, two *mentions* of vomit, nothing graphic, but I just thought i'd add that in here!  
> also note;  
> I am autistic myself. I have sensory issues myself. This is me, in a way, 'venting' my experiences of these things. I obviously do not wish any of the people I write about to have these 'issues', nor do I genuinely think they have them in real life. The way I cope is through writing these things!  
> Also, it goes without saying but, I don't speak on behalf of the autistic community. Every single one of us experiences stuff differently - So what I write about may differ from somebody else's experience!  
> ne ways those are the notes ,, enjoy ?

Everything felt unreal. The consistent blaring of music from all directions _bore deep_ into the blue-haired man’s skull, _echoing excruciatingly_ around in his brain, making his vision hazy, all while searing heat from the sun above had already burned his skin a light pink colour despite the fact he had only been in it for less than three hours.  There was also a flurry of pollen clusters that seemed to float by every couple of minutes, sending waves of itchiness to attack his eyes, nose, and throat. And no matter how much coughing he did, nothing could get rid of the awful feeling. 

Any sane person would have drunk some water to alleviate the feelings, but the total and utter lack of knowledge of where anything was located, even if he had the mental energy to actually sip something, he wouldn't know where to get some. Plus, adding onto the lack of knowledge, he hadn't been able to find any kind of toileting facility -  The last thing he needed in this environment was to be stuck with a desperate urge to piss, but having nowhere to do so. 

Awsten knew that he was going to have some sort of...Issue today. Whenever it would be something small as a sensory overload, or something much more daunting such as a meltdown, or fuck, even a _shutdown_ , something was bound to happen. The thought of doing a tour during the height of summer was enough to make him feel somewhat sick and shaky; routine changes, constant stimulation, and no safe places to retreat too when things got too much were just the three simple things needed to create the perfect ‘freak out’. 

He wanted to hide it from his friends as much as possible. Geoff, Otto, and Jawn had been friends for a couple of years now, and the last thing Awsten wanted was one of those three seeing him in the middle of some sort of _episode_. Or even for them to question normal, non-breakdown-y things such as any stims he made. Logically, he knew that being ashamed of being autistic wasn’t really a good thing. Many people had told him throughout his life that having such a thing shouldn’t affect his chances of doing whatever he wanted to do! It was just another aspect of his brain!

Still. 

Shame still prevailed. 

He had spent the best part of three to four years hiding it from them, and he wasn’t going to let all the efforts of doing so go to waste during their first Warped Tour as a band. There had been so many arguments with his parents from where he had pleaded with them not to reveal to his friends the fact that he was on the spectrum. His parents weren’t the awful type to boast about it online, cause there certainly was a lot of people like that, but they weren’t the type to be embarrassed about it either. To them, it was just another thing about their child. Like blue eyes or blonde hair was! They would bring it up casually in conversation from time to time, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

No humiliation came from his parents about his diagnosis, basically. 

It all came from school - Elementary through to the end of High School, he was bullied relentlessly about it. 

There wasn’t a single day, in which he actually was inside the school building, where he didn’t hear a flurry of slurs and insults. Oh, and not to mention the times where he had food and ink from broken pens thrown at him. 

Nobody whom he knew now would do that. 

But he was still afraid. 

“Awsten!” The sudden yell was enough to make a small whimper leave his mouth. “Aws! Hey, Aws, I was wondering where you were!” 

It was Geoff. His shirt stuck to his body with the exceedingly high amount of sweat that was dripping out of each and every single pore, all while his thick, nearly shoulder-length hair was sticking out all over the place. While he certainly didn’t smell bad, there was still a lingering scent of just...sweat. That was the only word Awsten could describe it as. Just sweat. A person’s sweaty body. 

“Are you alright, man?” Geoff took a moment to step back and...Assess how Awsten was acting. His shoulders were hunched slightly and his hands hovered over his ears. He could see that there were indents in his bottom lip, shaped perfectly to match the top row of his teeth, as well as an odd glimmer floating around in his eyes. Generally, his overall demeanour just screamed ‘stressed out’.

“Uh, I-I’m fine?” He stuttered out. “I’m fine, Geoff-” 

He sure as hell didn’t sound fine. Even Geoff could hear that. Fuck, just by looking at him, he didn’t look ‘fine’! 

Geoff had noticed that for the last week or so, when they had been spending time ‘round his family home preparing and planning for what was going to go down during Warped, that Awsten seemed to grow...slightly more _distant_. While he used to be the one leading the conversation, during that time period he just sat timidly and nodded along to everything, only saying an occasional ‘yeah’ every couple of moments or so. 

He hadn’t thought much about it. He kinda assumed that he was just worried about going on a tour in a beaten-up van up and down the country for weeks on end. Geoff himself felt slightly uneasy about the entire thing, so he just thought that Awsten was feeling the same. Yet with the way that he was acting right now, and the way that he had  _ been  _ acting for the last forty-eight hours or so, something else was definitely going on. 

They had spent the last night in a hotel. He and Geoff were sharing a room, and Jawn and Otto were sharing another room. And Geoff was convinced that Awsten had holed himself up in the bathroom for the entire night. Like, he was sure that the boys head didn't hit the pillow _once_ ;  whenever he naturally awoke during the night, Awsten never seemed to be sleeping curled up on the bed next to him, and there was always a strip of light poking out from underneath the slit in the door that led to the bathroom. By the time morning came around and he woke up for real,  Awsten was sitting awkwardly on the end of the bed. He was shivering and his eyes were bloodshot, but just blamed it on the water from the shower being cold, and left it at that. 

“Somethings up, bud. Talk to me, c’mon-” Geoff went to reach out to grab hold of the blue-haired man's hand, only to have him flinch away the moment their fingers touched.

“No!”

“Whoa, what the fuck? Awsten, wh-what’s gotten into you? You’re acting all fucking weird-” Geoff felt an instant pang of regret when he saw Awsten’s face fall.

“I’m sorry!” His hands went up to clutch and ball away at the thick material of his sweater. The previous glimmer in his eyes did turn out to be tears, as Geoff suspected, and it was at this moment when they started leaking down his pale cheeks. “I...I’m sorry. I-It’s…”

Awsten started bashing around the idea of just spitting out the straight-up truth to him. 

Just to say the truth about being autistic right there and then. 

Nobody else was around, nobody whom he had any personal connection to anyway, it was only Geoff and the thousands of _overwhelming sensory experiences around him._

“Can I speak to you?” Fuck. He was doing this, wasn’t he? “ _Privately?_ ” 

“Uh, sure? D-Do you wanna go to the van?” 

The next thing Awsten knew was that he and Geoff were sitting on the van’s couch, side by side. The lump in his throat made it feel as if he was going to hurl up vomit at any given second, not really helped by the raging anxiety that was rushing through him. His hands were still shaking, he couldn’t look Geoff in the eyes, and all he wanted was to just curl up on the floor and let the ground swallow him whole. 

But that wasn’t going to happen. No matter how much he pleaded with the world, nothing was going to take him out of this situation. 

He ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time. Small blue curls littered his shoulders and lap, but that motion was the only thing stopping him from going completely fucking insane. 

“Dude, what is it? Seriously. Whatever it is, I doubt I’ll be...I dunno, upset? You’re acting as if you’re about to tell me you’ve fucking _murdered_ someone, Aws!” He joked, laughter trailing away when he saw that Awsten didn’t react in the slightest. 

Geoff honestly didn’t know how exactly to calm his bandmate down - It was obvious that, whatever he was planning on telling him, had been distressing him for a long ass time. It had certainly been troubling him the last week or so, at least. One of the few things that did pop up was the thought that Awsten might’ve been gay or _bisexual_ or something of the sort. He was a more...feminine boy, but he had spoken about girlfriends in the past and mentioned nothing that would allude to the fact that he liked guys in the same way. 

Yet...It was still a possibility. 

That was the only thing he could think of, honestly. 

_What else could it be?_

_Why else would he be so...Quiet about it all?_

“Awsten? Uh, c’mon...If you like guys its-”

“What? I-I’m not _g-gay!_ ” Awsten snapped. His pupils became blown and Geoff felt an instant pang of regret as he saw flurries of anger rise up onto his cheeks. “I’m...I’m not fucking gay!” And, as if somebody had just flicked the switch, that anger did a full three hundred-and-sixty turn and plummeted into horrendous sadness. “It’s so much worse than that!” Strangled whimpers and sobs fell gut-wrenchingly out from Awsten’s mouth before bouncing painfully around the metal walls of the vehicle. 

It...Was shocking to Geoff, he couldn't lie.

"So, either you're gay and you don't wanna admit it, or it's something you really, really don't like, ahah?" Geoff tried playing Awsten's pained cries off as a joke. Obviously, to no avail. Of course, bringing comedy into a situation that was causing his best friend to literally fucking wail as if he had just been stabbed fifteen times wasn't really the best thing to do. 

Yet Geoff didn't know what the fuck he _could do_. 

“What is it, then?” Geoff felt like he was making a huge mistake by escalating this situation further. It was very clear what Awsten really felt about this secret he was about to spill; it felt as if he was on the brink of a total fucking breakdown from it. “Please, Aws. I’m not gonna get mad. I’m not gonna get upset!”

“You’ll think I’m weird! Th-That I’m just a fucking re-” 

He couldn’t even say the word. 

That word  _ by itself _ to force a certain memory of a particular incident in middle school to flask itself back into his mind. 


	2. What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -flashback scene-  
> tw for bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for bulliyng

_He was walking down the hallway, right after Maths. Maths was always the worst class out of them all, so much shouting from the teacher, so much talking from the students, and it didn’t help that the numbers on the page just didn’t look...Like anything. They were just meaningless squiggles that were meant to represent things, and putting symbols next to said squiggles just gave even more useless squiggles out._

_It didn’t help that he was absolutely desperate for a bathroom break throughout the entire lesson. He knew that ‘normal’ people would just put their hands up, ask for permission, and then do whatever they had to do. Yet Awsten was far too awkward to do small talk to a teacher, let alone straight-up ask them a question in front of a massive group of students._

_So he just suffered through the hour._

_And right now, the bell had just rung, and he was making a beeline for the bathrooms-_

_“Hey, retard!”_

_Fuck. Shit._

_He had been spotted._

_Awsten put his head down and ignored the slurs. His brain was solely attempting to focus on the fact that, if he didn’t make his way to the bathrooms in the next couple of minutes, there was going to be many more issues on his plate._

_"Are you fucking brain-dead or what, huh?!”_

_Hand. On the back of his neck._

_"S-Stop!” Any attempt at crying out was fruitless. Awsten knew this. He fucking knew it. “Please, just, just-” The hand threw his feeble body against the wall, sending a shockwave of pain to rush down his spine. “Please, I’m begging y-you, just let me go-”_

_“Why the fuck would I let a spastic like you go anywhere? Oh no, what are you gonna do? Flap your hands like a crazy person? Mumble stupid shit? Huh? What are you gonna do now, spastic-boy?”_

_Awsten forced down a gulp. His eyes were closed, yet he knew that the guy with the bright orange hair and grey glasses was the one behind this He always was. Regardless of if his group of friends was with him or not, he was the one who always started stuff. Fuck, he didn’t even like thinking of his name, it brought him so much disgust._

_“Plea-se-I’m-I’m begging you-” His heart rate started to speed up as he felt the pressure in his lower abdomen get much, much more noticeable and painful. “Please-! I just...I need the b-bathroom-"_

_“What are you, two?" The boys voice went from pure evil to mock baby-talk. "Oh dear, does lil Awsie-poo need to go for a twinkle in the big boy potty! Awh, bubba, do you need a diapee to go weewee in? Or do you gotta poopy? Bubba crying, now! Bubba really needs a potty!" The_ _boy’s free hand went to press down right over the area where his bladder was, earning a loud sob from him._

_“Leave me alone, ah-” Awsten knew that there was no turning back at this rate. "Please! S-Stop! I just gotta go pee-!"_

_The pressure, regrettably, suddenly started to fade. If he was in a bathroom, standing at a toilet of some sorts, it would’ve been fine. But the fact that his jeans started to get wet was..._

_Not good._

_Well, it was the furthest thing from good._

_“Awh, little baby pissed himself!” The bully sneered._

_“I’m sorry-!”_


	3. I Guess We'll Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Awsten finally spits out the truth, and he wasn't expecting the reaction he got-  
> *  
> *  
> tw for talk about sensory overloads

“Awsten!” He snapped back to reality. 

He found himself sitting on the floor, hands over his ears, the previous shaking having increased tenfold, all while Geoff’s hands were running themselves through his hair. It felt comforting, in a way, but the thought of what his body was reenacting throughout the memory that had just nonconsensually thrust itself back into the forefront of his mind was horrifying - He had no idea if he was stimming, if he was repeating the phrases that were thrown at him, anything like that. It felt as if he had just...Blacked out. The only thing that he could confirm if he acted out or not was the whole _'accident'_ part; he quickly ran his hands over his crotch, internally thanking the fact that his jeans were dry as a bone. 

“What-What happened-” He began.

“You started...I dunno, dry heaving? Like, you were crying before, but this...Was so _different?_ You were rocking, your hand were like-" He made a flapping motion. "-and you just seemed so, uh, upset? It looked as if your entire world was ending...W-What is wrong, Awsten? Please. Just say it. Just spit it out! If you're gay, whatever! If you're bisexual, _whatever!_ I don't care! Please!"

Awsten gulped loudly. 

His heart was thumping. The thick sac of muscles was banging against his chest that he wouldn’t be shocked if it burst right out. 

He had felt nauseous before, but now it was more prevalent than ever.

There really wasn't going to be a better time to tell the truth. There really wasn't. 

“I’m autistic.” 

_Silence._

There wasn’t much emotion to his words.

He just said them, almost dully, and stared straight down at his feet, awaiting some sort of response. 

“Oh, okay, uh-” Geoff, putting it honestly, didn’t know how he was meant to react in that sort of situation. “Is that why you found the outside stressful? Cause of all the noise and such?” He vaguely remembered seeing some documentary online about people who were autistic - they wore ear defenders and such because their senses were more sensitive or something. 

Instantly, a weight lifted from Awsten’s shoulders. 

_Geoff didn’t hate him._

He didn’t regret saying it! 

Geoff...Even kinda knew what it was about. 

“Yeah, it’s called sensory overload. M-My senses, especially my hearing and, uh, smell? They’re really...I dunno, it’s like everything is so... _amplified_ when it comes to that sorta stuff. Normal conversations can feel like screeching, and the faint scent of a flowery perfume can feel like somebody's dragging daggers through my nose. It’s so fucking weird, and I know that I can deal with it, but-but it’s just…I just feel so ashamed of it.” Despite the relief, there was still shame lingering around. “Am I weird?” 

“No, you’re not weird, Aws. You’re...Just-”

“Don’t fucking say I’m _‘special_ ’ or ‘ _unique_ ’, please. For the love of fuck-” He hated those words. Hated them with a burning passion. He had been to enough group sessions for parents with autistic kids for him to grow to despise what other parents, mostly moms, called him and all the other kids in those places. 

“You. You’re just _you?_ Being autistic is just part of you, dude. There’s nothing wrong with you. Is there anything, like, I can do to help? Like I can get you some ear defenders if you want? To block out all the noises? I-I gotta be honest, I don’t know that much, but I...I don’t like the fact that you’ve, looking back, suffered in silence with this for years? Like, you could’ve just told us when we first started out, I wouldn’t have cared?”

“I know, I know...I just got...I dunno! I got bullied to shit for it, a-and I didn’t wanna lose a good friendship ‘cause of it.”

“Well. We’re still friends, right? Aws, you’re fine, don’t stress about it anymore, okay? L-Look, I’ll tell Otto and Jawn later on today, alright? Would you like that?”

“Please-”

“And, uh, speaking about those ear defenders, w-would you like me to get you some then?”

“You’d actually do that…?” 

This felt weird. It felt too good to be true. Yeah, Awsten knew that it was unlikely that Geoff was going to act horribly towards him, but...he really wasn’t expecting him to be so...Open about it all. So willing to do stuff to help, and not just simply brush it off and ignore it.

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Of course, if it helps you be calmer, then hell yeah. Is there anything else-”

“I wanna routine,” Awsten stated. Fuck it, he knew that, while ear defenders were going to help, there were so many other aspects that needed adjusting. “That’s another thing with, uh, autism...Routine is good. I like, uh, routine. Just knowing what’s going to happen, knowing what I’m going to do next...I like it.”

“Well, I can write stuff up on the white-board, if you wanna.” Geoff motioned over to the unused whiteboard that sat on the wall just next to Awsten. It came free with the van, yet nobody saw the point in using it. Until now, that is. “Like, times will change every day, but would a to-do list help?”

“Y-Yeah.” 

Tears started pricking up in his eyes again. Not from being upset or anything, it was more of a case of total and utter shock at everything that was going on. Not only did Geoff not react badly, but he was actually doing everything to make his life...Easier. While, in school, certain educational plans did this sorta stuff, an actual human being, an actual close friend, doing it off their own whim and limited knowledge...It felt good., 

“Alright, uh, I’ve written up the performance time, and lunch...What else do you wanna do today?” 

“I wanna walk around.” Awsten replied. 

“Okay, walk. Would forty minutes be enough?” After Awsten nodded, Geoff wrote that down and continued to list more things. “Is _‘watching performances_ ’ from twenty-five past one okay? Is that enough information?” 

“Yeah, I-I don’t mind what we watch. I j-just wanna know the time frame…” He watched quietly as Geoff wrote that on the board. “C-Can we just...Vibe in the van at some point, though? Catering isn’t until half seven and I just want to-to, y’know, chill out before we go to it? Cause I don’t really wanna ear defenders in the hall cau-cause people will ask questions. A-And even if I did, I’ll sti-still be worn out from all the sensory things and I ju-just wanna break-” He was speaking so fast that he was mumbling and stumbling over every few words. 

“Sure. How does watching performances until, say, half four, sound? Cause then we can come back here, and you can nap or something for, like, three hours.” 

“Oh...A-Are you sure? I-I don’t want you to feel like I’m-”

“Awsten. It’s fine. You’re not stopping me from doing anything before you think that.” Geoff’s voice grew slightly firm. The last thing he wanted was for Awsten to start panicking and acting the way he did a few moments ago.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Aws.”

“Okay. Sorry-”

“Don’t apologise! You’re doing _nothing_ wrong, dude. You need structure, and that’s fine.” Geoff sighed, heart hurting slightly at the sight of how insecure and afraid Awsten seemed to be acting about this whole situation. “Alright…How does this look?” Geoff took a step back from the board, revealing everything that he had written down to the younger.

 **Performance:** **_11:30 - 12:05_ **

**Walk back to bus:** **_12:05 - 12:15_ **

**Lunch/Break:** **_12:15 - 12:45_ **

**Walk:** **_12:45 - 13:25_ **

**Watching:** **_13:30 - 16:30_ **

**Walk back to bus:** **_16:30 ~ 16:45 (depending on how far)_ **

**Relax: 16:30/45 -** **_19:20_ **

**Walk to catering:** **_19:20 - 19:30_ **

**Catering/Dinner:** **_19:30 - 20:30_ **

Everything about it was...Perfect. It included stuff that Awsten didn’t even know stressed him out, such as the _time it would take to walk places._ There had been so many times where he had gone ‘time blind’ and forgot about the fact that it actually took time to walk to places - Hence why, especially in elementary school, he would meltdown when it was ‘hometime’ and he was still stuck at school; all the specialised timetables he got given didn’t show the fact that it took around twenty minutes to actually get home once the final bell rang. 

“Why you crying, Aws?”

“I love it. Y-You didn’t have to do that, Geoff-”

“Well. I want you to feel safe, duh. Anyways, after catering, do you wanna do anything else? Or do you just wanna relax again? Or just straight-up sleep?”

“I wanna try and use one of the showers. And use the _bathrooms,_ at some point. Well-uh, I-I kinda need to go a little now, bu-but I can hold! But yeah, after that, yeah, I’ll wanna sleep.”

"Dude, there are toilets by the stage we're playing at later? You can use them?" 

"Thank fuck." Awsten sighed, thankful as ever.

"Anyways, there we go-" Geoff nodded, quickly adding ‘showering’ to the list, just after ‘catering’.

“Thank you.” Awsten whispered as he rose up to his feet. “You really didn’t have to do all of this, I swear, I-I don’t wanna be a burden of a nuisance or anything, I-I-”

“Your mental health isn’t a burden. Look, if small things like this-” He gestured to the board. “Stop you from panicking, then it’s worth it.”

“But. But...I’m scared that I will still panic, though. I-I m-might have a meltdown an-and I’m worried-”

“Meltdown? Is that were you, like, roll around on the floor and scream and shit?” He had an inkling of what a ‘meltdown’ might be - and judging by the look of despair on Awsten’s face, he was most _certainly wrong._ “What’s a meltdown? What does one look like, then?” 

“You’re kinda right, I do _cry._ But I don’t really scream. I snap at people if they try talking to me, which I don’t mean to do! I don’t wanna get angry at people, but-but...Uh...Aside from the crying and the snapping at people, I-I normally just sit on the floor and, um, rock? Like I pull my knees up, cover my ears, and rock until my brain stops being so annoying and overwhelmed…”

In that moment, Geoff knew that was the last thing _anybody_ needed on tour. He knew that him, Otto, and Jawn, wouldn’t really know what to do if they witnessed Awsten doing...That. 

“What...Causes a meltdown?” He asked nervously. “Explain to me _exactly_ what causes you to do so. I don’t want you going through that, it doesn’t sound fun, and I wanna know what to do to prevent one.” 

“It’s just...If I had no breaks during the day, and then I got taken to a really loud and crowded place, I’d have one. An-And I dunno, sometimes they just...Crop up. S-Say if I’m having a sensory overload, okay? Like what I was kinda going through when you found me a moment ago? Yeah, if that doesn’t get solved I’ll have one. Or if I’m already feeling bad, like if I have a cold, and I have an overload, it’ll develop.” 

He made a mental note of the state he found Awsten in was called a _‘sensory overload’_. There wasn’t any point in asking questions now, he would do his own research later. No, right now he was focused on the whole ‘meltdown’ thing he was talking about., 

“And say, if you’re having a meltdown, what should I do to help? What normally helps? Do you want me to bring you back to the van and sit with you? Or-” 

“Nuh-uh! Wait, well, yeah. Take me back here, to the van. But don’t sit right _next_ to me. I’ll probably be swinging and uh, s-stimming-” Again, Geoff didn’t say anything. He had a phone with a WiFi connection - he was going to do all this research on all these terms later on. “And if anyone sat next to me I’ll end up feeling even more trapped. So-So I-I guess just...Stay with me, but don’t...Be right next to me?”

“Say if I put you in your bunk and I sat on the couch. Would that be alright?” Awsten nodded. “Good, I’ll do that then-”

“ _Guys?!_ ” The door to the van suddenly swung open with a bang, causing both Awsten and Geoff to recoil in shock. It was Otto, standing alongside a very not-amused Jawn. “We’re on in five fucking minutes!”

“Fuck-” Awsten’s head whipped back around to the board, as well as the clock on the wall. Sure enough, the digital numbers read ‘11:25’. “Shit, f-fuck, we’re gonna be so fucking late-!”

“Just fucking run, you dumbass.” Otto sighed, jogging out and, moments later, sprinting towards the general direction of their stage. 

“Awsten. Don’t worry. We’re not gonna be late, if we run we can make it. A-And I’ll get you some ear defenders as soon as we finish performing, alright? We can go back here after and just relax, chill out and stuff.”

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.” Awsten nodded shakily. “Let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and aHH that's it !  
> I only proof-read this chapter once so I apologise for any spelling mistakes! I'll probably correct them at some point lol

**Author's Note:**

> fyi i'm uploading all chapters at the same time !! there's more lol


End file.
